


To Steve, From Hydra

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Held Down, POV Natasha Romanov, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Vaginal Fingering, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Natasha had a plan to bring Bucky Barnes in, for Steve. Unfortunately, Hydra had a different plan, and theirs was the one that succeeded.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	To Steve, From Hydra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



> Written for the 2019 Consent Issues Exchange. Please read the tags and the warnings!

The only sound in the room was the clicking of her fingers on the keys. She almost didn’t dare to even breathe as she found what she was looking for and zoomed in.

She would know that face anywhere. Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier. Steve’s best friend. The guy who tried to murder her twice.

She stared at his image on the screen, weighing her decision. He was so close to her. But Steve was trying so hard to find him. But if she told Steve and she waited, Bucky could be gone. But if she brought Bucky in without telling Steve first …

Natasha let out the air she had been holding in. Why was she worried about what Steve would think of her? She never worried before about things like that. Besides, she was the one who was just miles away. If Bucky got away before Steve got there, it would be just another dead end.

She pushed her chair back and stood up, her hands automatically checking the weapons she had attached to her.

Besides, if she brought back Bucky to Steve, he wasn’t going to care who had gotten to him first.

-

The pain in her head was the first thing Natasha was aware of when she creeped back into consciousness. The fact that other people were in the same place as her was the second. She could hear the sounds of breathing and feet moving against the floor.

She was lying on something hard. Cold. Concrete probably. 

But something wasn’t right. She couldn’t feel any restraints around her wrists or her ankles or anywhere else. But she couldn’t feel anything else either.

And then she realized: She was naked.

Her eyes flew open, and she cringed against the sudden glare above her. A face she recognized from her days at SHIELD appeared above her.

“Hello, princess,” the face said, with a sneer.

She tried to leap to her feet, but nothing happened. She realized, as the sneer grew on the face above her, that they had drugged her, and she racked her brain to try and remember how she had gotten here in the first place.

She remembered the building, the silent halls.

The guy was still sneering at him. She narrowed her eyes in a glare.

“Maybe you should play fair,” she spit at him.

The sneer turned into disgust. “Like you and Captain Rogers did when you shot down all the hellicarriers?”

She didn’t dignify that with an answer.

“I thought so.” The face turned away from her, and she saw him signal for something on the other side of the room. “Is he ready?”

“Yes, Sir,” came another voice.

Natasha tried to turn her head, just a little, to see what they were looking for. But she didn’t need to. A few seconds later and every bit of air she had in her lungs disappeared as though she was punched. Standing behind another agent she recognized from SHIELD, who had just appeared in her eye line, was the very person she had been trying to find. Eyes blank. Expression set.

Awaiting orders.

And she knew exactly what those orders would be.

“Fuck her as hard as you want, Soldier” the first agent instructed him. “And then leave her for Captain Rogers to find.”

Natasha yelped. She couldn’t help it. All eyes landed on her and she glared back at them, angry at herself for her slipup. If they knew she cared …

But the agents were laughing and sneering and heading toward a door she could see in the far corner, disappearing through it, and then she was alone. With the Winter Solider. (With Bucky. With Steve’s best friend.) And he was going to rape her, because he was ordered to, and she had thirty seconds to decide if she should fight or just let it happen.

If she fought him, if she tried to talk to him, about Steve, maybe she could get through to him, maybe he would stop, for a moment, give her a chance to escape or to survive. But the other Hydra agents were out there, and she didn’t know how many there were, and if she brought out the real Bucky, there was no telling what they would do to him. And if she had to tell Steve she had gotten him wiped or worse …

But maybe if she let it happen, if she pretended it was worse than it was, maybe she could find a way out, could make them let their guard down …

Her decision made, Natasha forced herself to relax as the Winter Soldier approached. He was looking at her, above the mask, but she wasn’t sure if he even saw her. And then his eyes flickered to hers, and they stared at each other much the way they had done months ago underneath the bridge.

She screamed and tried to roll, but she didn’t even make it on to her side, before something cold was wrapped around her throat, pressing against her jugular. Her scream died as her air supply got cut off, and she fell on to her back again, seeing the metal fingers squeeze from the corner of her eye.

He wasn’t letting go, and the world around her began to swim. Natasha’s hands reached up to grab the metal hand and yanked, trying desperately to get him to let go. If he knocked her out, if he raped her while she was unconscious …

So focused on the hand wrapped around her neck, she hadn’t even realized his other hand was tugging her legs apart, that his fingers were stroking her cunt, not until his hand loosened a fraction of an inch at the same time two fingers of his normal hand were shoved inside her.

She screamed, this time almost for real, as pain exploded through her body, her back arching off the hard ground. The Winter Soldier didn’t hesitate for even a second, his one hand still wrapped around her throat, the fingers of his other hand still thrusting inside her, going deeper and harder with each movement.

He was still staring at her, into her eyes, and Natasha didn’t let herself look away either. Instead, she forced her body to accept his fingers, all the while making sure she looked pained. It was nothing she had never been through before; she just hadn’t expected it.

It felt like he finger fucked her forever, his metal hand still wrapped firmly around her throat, barely letting enough air in for her to stay conscious. She moaned at the right times, tried to throw off his human hand and even let tears come to her eyes, but he didn’t seem to care about any of her reactions and his hand never loosened, never letting her have any opportunity to even try to form an escape plan.

Until out of nowhere he let go. She choked, as the air rushed back into her lungs, made a move to roll over, but he was grabbing her wrists, with his human hand this time, and prying them over her head. She held her breath as his metal hand landed on her nipples, sending a shock through her body at the iciness of them. He seemed to realize she didn’t like that, and he stroked her harder, pinching them slightly and making her yelp.

And then his metal hand was gone from her breasts and she stared into his eyes. She knew what was coming, could hear the sound of a zipper being undone even as she lay there, but the feeling of the metal hand on her leg, spreading her wide, and then the feeling of his dick shoving inside her still had her crying out with a sound she barely recognized.

He fucked her hard, roughly, his human hand gripping her wrists, his eyes still on hers. And then she felt it — the ice cold feel of a metal finger on her clit, and her body jerked as she yelped. But then she felt something worse. A tightening in her belly that she had not anticipated nor desired.

No, no, no, no, no. She was not going to orgasm — not a real one anyway — while this mindless assassin fucked her in a room with a bunch of HYDRA agents (she was sure) were watching.

But it didn’t seem to matter, because for the first time in as long as she could remember, her body didn’t listen to her, and the metal finger kept stroking her clit and the Winter Soldier kept pounding into her, and then he did something even more unexpected: He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, and Natasha came, unwilling and hurting and hard.

She closed her eyes, finally breaking eye contact, as a tear — a real one — slipped free, and the metal finger kept stroking her and the Winter Soldier kept pounding into her and Natasha’s orgasms kept coming.

-

They didn’t even wait for the Winter Solider to pull all the way out of her before they were shoving something over her head.

“Make sure to write a Merry Christmas greeting to the Captain from the Winter Soldier so he knows who his gift is from,” she heard them say, and then something sharp poked her in the neck and she knew no more, until her eyes opened to see horrified blue eyes staring down at her.

“Nat,” he whispered. “Who did this to you?”

And she didn’t answer, because she knew that he knew.


End file.
